


The Stranger Strike Team

by poisonapplecat



Series: Chain of Command [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplecat/pseuds/poisonapplecat
Summary: Of mice and mud...--Or: I read the sylvari wiki page and I havent been the same since. Their leafy cultural armor? They can just,, grow that. I'm crying.





	The Stranger Strike Team

**Author's Note:**

> If sylvari don't have hearts, what pushes their golden sap through their veins?? Why do they have white teeth-thingies if they don't have bones??? They can "mate" but they can't reproduce and I really do not want to know how that works.

**The OOW Strike Team**

Arisoxia the Stranger , Norn, Spellbreaker, Non-Binary Badass, Keeper

Enarix , Asura, Scrapper, Magitech Specialist, Creator

Olivarry , Sylvari, Soulbeast, Literal Wallflower, Agent

Blarihynn , Sylvari, Daredevil, Soundless, Agent

Leaves crunched beneath the trio’s mud-caked feet as they made their trek to the nearest outpost, where they’d hopefully be able to contact the Order about compensation for what had been lost on their most recent mission. Of course, only two-thirds of the trio were actually bothered by the loss and even then, only one-third was truly upset about it.

“If they don’t compensate us, it’s coming out of  _ your _ pocket, E,” Arisoxia grumbled miserably, refusing to wince as another rock dug into their bare foot for the sake of preserving their tough-norn-vibe, if nothing else.

“It’s not my fault the golem didn’t know how muddy that path was! The combat fried its visual input!” Enarix protested, faring slightly better in regards to comfort than her friend but still a little miffed. “It just knows direction and unless you want to stop long enough for me to upgrade its sensors, that’s the best we’re going to get until Olivarry comes back!”

Blarihynn, who was walking several paces behind the bickering pair -- and who was about halfway done simply growing a new pair of shoes -- narrowed her eyes in irritation. “For all that you claim to be capable and unflinching, you two do an awful lot of whining.”

Enarix turned a half-hearted glare on her sylvari companion. “Did we ask you, Agent?”

Blarihynn rolled her eyes. “My apologies, Creator. Should I hold my tongue next time a basilisk sneaks up on you, too?”

“My golem was about to block that.”

“Of course it was.”

“Quiet!” Arisoxia snapped, sighing heavily and pausing the groups’ march. “Olivarry or no, we should be approaching Mirkrise soon. The Durmand Priory won’t be too receptive to our passing if we shout out our titles and affiliations so if there’s anything you need to say, say it now.”

Arisoxia leveled their glare at their teammates expectantly. “Well?”

Enarix was just opening her mouth to speak up when a hawk swooped down in front of them. After an initial moment of tension, the trio relaxed as they recognized the animal.

“Olivarry!” Arisoxia greeted, swinging around to locate their groups’ fourth member, finding him approaching from the west. “Finally! Any intel?”

Olivarry smiled shyly at the group. “Met an Order contact at Mirkrise and--” He paused looking down even more than he usually did. “Um… where are your boots?”

Arisocia glared playfully at Enarix who, in turn, raised her hands in surrender. “Fine! I’ll admit be the first to admit we get a little clumsy without you, Oli. But, well… you know how finicky bogs tend to be about sticking to things.”

Olivarry nodded slowly, clearly not fully understanding but cautious not to push too far. “Right, yes, I know. So, our associate has informed me of our next mission.”

Enarix groaned loudly in protest. Blarihynn shushed her.

Arisoxia nodded but their frown grew heavier. “What about our boots?”

Olivarry stiffened. “I-- What? What about your boots?”

“They need new ones, Oli,” Blarihynn commented warmly. “Can’t grow them as we can.”

“We were hoping the Order would compensate us,” Arisoxia admitted. 

Olivarry nodded again, though now it was more placating than before, and replied, “Right… I’m not sure the Order would… do that? It’s not like you lost them while on the mission but… should we request leave to buy new supplies, then?”

“I vote yes,” Enarix agreed quickly. “Have to head back to Rata Sum for mine. They’re custom-made by an old friend.”

“I need to head to Hoelbrak myself…” Arisoxia contemplated before straightening up. “Okay. When we reach Mirkrise, we’ll send a message. For now, let’s keep moving.”

As the group continued forward, Olivarry and Blarihynn shared their exasperated confusion quietly so as to not make their higher-ranking friends feel insecure.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love the GW2 wiki. Informational AND emotionally scarring! Yay!
> 
> Okay so: Arisoxia is a Keeper. NOT a Quidditch role, the wiki describes the rank as "members leading dangerous operations". Since Ari is the leader of the team, it felt the most appropriate. I also love the "dangerous" specification as I highly doubt there are any safe and cozy missions on the OOW. Alongside being team leader, Arisoxia is the heaviest hitter of the group, damage-wise, and thus acts most forwardly.
> 
> Enarix: Creator, "members in charge of crafting gadgets for agents and forging up plans for the Order". Seems appropriate for an Asura in general terms but also makes sense for the Second-In-Command of a team, being in charge of plans and gadgets as baseline support for the leader. Enarix, like all Asura, kinda vibes as a generalist with science. They're all good with a bit of everything, even if they're better in some fields than others. Enarix specifically could be of use in the field when quickly grabbing/downloading/stealing files/research/whatever techy things there are.
> 
> Olivarry and Blarihynn are both Agents. I like the idea of them being somewhat newer to the Order because they're younger than the other two and their personal journeys/worldly travels took more time to lead them to where they are now. Olivarry specifically acts as a scout, searching out the area ahead of the team. Blarihynn is your general "sneak in, open the gate, bonk some heads" thief.
> 
> Sidenote: Arisoxia being nonbinary, and even their full name "Arisoxia the Stranger" is an idea that came to me due to an early personal story chapter. Thanks to the wiki, I can tell you the chapter is called "Disciples of the Dragon." Level 10 story for norn who choose "Defeat Ancient Foes". The line is said by a Son of Svanir: "Well, well. Look, brothers! A stranger, a woman, and a mangy dog. It's like the beginning of a bad joke." And the word "stranger" just stuck with me cause like,, obviously the dialogue is vague cause players can choose male or female, but it also means, for the most part, there are no references to gender for the player. Basically, there's no reason for your character to fit the binary and I loved this idea for Ari specifically cause I've always hated the overly-muscular look of male norn so I'd never played one. Perfect opportunity to change up how I played that character.


End file.
